dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Belmod
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = God of Destruction |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Marcarita (attendant and martial arts master) Khai (life linked) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Toppo (God of Destruction candidate) }} Vermoud '(ベルモッド; ''Berumoddo) is the God of Destruction of Universe 11. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Marcarita. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Vermoud is a fairly tall and pale humanoid of scrawny built resembling a clown. He has white skin, a bald head excluding two large two puffs of orange hair on either side of it, a large red round nose, big red lips, and a thick blue line running vertically over each eye which have thick black outlining. He wears a pink and blue variety of the traditional God of Destruction outfit, with each pants leg the other color. Personality Belmod seemed to find Goku an unforgivable person at the Tournament of Power, due to the possible consequences of the tournament. He frowned at the tournament and asked Toppo if he also happened to feel the same way. Belmod does not forgive evil, nor does he abide by it, as he is described as a peaceful god. He is very pleased with the valiant efforts of his Pride Troopers, with their work of justice sending his heart a flutter.Belmod profile, Toei website In contrast to the relationships shown between other Gods of Destruction and their respective Supreme Kais, Belmod seems to have a civil and cordial relationship with Khai. Rather than being rude or acting superior to his counterpart, Belmod is willing to listen to him and confer about decisions. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Power Like all Gods of Destruction, Belmod is supremely powerful, and rivals his Angel attendant, in his case Marcarita, as one of the mightiest entities in Universe 11, and among the strongest in all of the universes. Techniques *Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Belmod possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link''' - Belmod and Khai's lives are linked to one another, meaning that if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner very similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction that Belmod and Khai represent. Voice actors *'Japanese: Masami Kikuchi' *'English: TBA' Trivia *Vermoud's name seems to come from the alcoholic drink "Vermouth", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Belmod is one of the two Gods of Destruction who was jointly designed by Akira Toriyama and Toyotarō, the other being Helles.Gods of Destruction The two are universal counterparts. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Déu de la Destrucció de l'Univers 11 es:Vermoud Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials